Pequeños Artesanos
by Lucesita
Summary: Emmet y Bella son hermanos, Esme y Carlislei los encuentran un dia en el bosque, como impactara la presencia de dos niños en la vida de 6 vampiros?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

Salimos de la casa y tomados de la mano caminamos hasta el auto. En el camino le comente a mi esposa de un caso en el hospital, el bosque esta a pocos kilómetros de casa. Estacionamos y caminamos por un sendero

Pasaron unos segundos y escuchamos el llanto de un niño.

Provenía de los restos de un antiguo cobertizo

-Bell por favor no te duermas, Bell toma! es leche esta sabrosa! Ummm…que rica que esta…ummm me parece que me la voy a tomar toda yo, ummm…. No va a quedar nada para cierta nena que conozco-

-Emy, me duele.-

-Ya se princesa, mañana vamos a buscar a un doctor, por eso tienes que tomar tu leche, para que crezcas fuerte, anda! Toma!-

-No quiero, me duele Emy-

Corrí la puerta y dentro, un niño de unos 14 años cargaba en sus piernas a una pequeña de no mas de 5 años, al instante que nos vio la coloco detrás suyo.

-No nos lastimen por favor! No tenemos nada!- La pequeña comenzó a llorar

-Tranquilo pequeño, no vamos a hacerles daño, que hacen aquí solitos en medio del bosque?- Carlislei intento acercárseles, pero el niño retrocedió, al hacerlo una pequeña remera manchada de sangre cayo al suelo.-Están heridos?, soy doctor déjame revisarles-

-Mi…mi hermanita esta herida, le duele mucho la pancita- Carlislei dio unos pasos mas- Por favor, no la lastime-

-No lo haré confía en mi- El espacio en aquel lugar es muy pequeño, apenas podía moverme- Creo que mejor salimos, no crees?- El niño lo dudo por un momento, pero se volvió a alzar a su hermanita, la niña que ya no lloraba comenzó a llorar de nuevo

-Emy me duele-

-Perdóname bebe, tenemos que salir, para que el doctor te revise.- El niño salio rápido, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos.

Cuando salimos de allí, Carlislei tendió su campera sobre el pasto y le indico que recostara a la pequeña, ella nos miraba asustada

-Hola, yo me llamo Carlislei y tu?-

-Bella-

-Bueno, Bella vamos a sacarnos esta campera para ver donde duele- Con mucho cuidado, le quito su pequeña campera y luego levanto su remera dejando a la vista diversos moretones- dime si duele- presiono con suavidad su piel y Bella comenzó a llorar.

-Duele! Emy no quiero!-

-Bebe, no tengas miedo, el te va a curar, te prometo que después no va a doler, quieres a bubu?-

-Bueno-

-Me prometes que vas a dejar que te revise el doctor y no vas a llorar?-

-Te lo prometo- El niño corrió dentro del cobertizo y trajo a un osito marrón con un listón azul en el cuello. Bella tomo a buba y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Carlislei la reviso rápidamente y la envolvió en la campera tomándola en brazos, sosteniéndola con cuidado, allí observe que tenia golpes en la cabeza. El niño apretaba su puño con fuerza, Carlislei me paso a Bella y camino hasta donde estaba el pequeño.

-Ella estará bien verdad?-

-Como te llamas?-

-Emmet, estará bien no?-

-Emmet, Bella tiene heridas graves, tengo que llevarlas a un hospital, necesita cuidados.-

-No al hospital no! Por favor!- Emmet comenzó a sollozar- El se la va a llevar!-

-Entonces, me permites que los llevemos hasta mi casa? Allí puedo curar a Bella, ella necesita cuidados que aquí no podemos darle-

-Pero estará bien?-

-Te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible-

-Es grave verdad?-

-Si Emmet.- El comenzó a llorar más fuerte, me sorprendió cuando impulsivamente me abrazo.

-No quiero perderla! Es mi hermanita! No es justo!-

-Emmet, tranquilo, ella estará bien, ya lo veras es una pequeñita muy fuerte, ahora vamos no hay tiempo que perder.- Caminamos hacia donde estaba Esme, Bella se asomo de entre sus brazos y acaricio el rostro de su hermano

-Emy no llores-

-No bebe, ya no voy a llorar. Dr. Ella puede dormir?- Asentí- Duerme, yo te despierto cuando lleguemos.- Comenzamos a caminar, la niña no tardo en dormirse. Emmet no paraba de estar atento a su hermana.-Quiere que la cargue?- Conociendo a mi esposa, no querrá soltar jamás a esta pequeñita.

-No Emmet, yo puedo.-

Por suerte nuestro auto, estaba a poca distancia. En la parte trasera, subió Esme, con Bella segura en sus brazos y Emmet a mi lado, maneje a toda velocidad hasta mi casa, rogando que Edward leyera mis pensamientos como para advertirles a los demás.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chikis! Me encantaron sus comentarios y muchas gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos! No contesto por falta de tiempo, pero prometo actualizar lo mas seguido que pueda! Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado besos!

* * *

Capitulo 2

Al acercarnos a la casa, divise a Edward

…_hijo, encontramos a dos niños en el bosque, uno de ellos es una niñita y esta herida, estén atentos por Jasper…_Emmet a mi lado se emocionaba por la velocidad en que majaba y tocaba cada botón que veía, en eso prendió la pantalla de lcd, se asusto tanto que salto para atrás en su asiento.

-Ya estamos llegando Emmet.-

-Su casa es preciosa, tiene hijos?-

-Si, tengo 4 hijos.-

-Y son pequeños como mi hermanita?-

-No, ya son adolescentes. –

-Ahhh, pero ustedes son muy jóvenes, mi mama y mi papa también se casaron cuando eran muy jóvenes.-

-Emmet donde están tus padres?- se quedo mirando sus manos como si no supiera como contestar, luego subió su mirada y una lagrima caía por su rostro. Detuve el auto en la entrada de casa, levante la mano e intente secar su lagrima, pero Emmet se corrió en acto reflejo lo mas lejos que le permitía su asiento cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

-Emmet no te haré daño.-

-Lo se, yo lo siento.-

-Vamos, debemos curar a tu hermanita- Descendimos, y le abrí la puerta a Esme, en su rostro contemple el dolor por la situación de estos pequeños niños. Interiormente sabia que eran maltratados, rogaba poder curar a la pequeña.

Cuando entramos, en la sala una seria Rosse, un sufrido Jasper, un preocupado Edward y una saltarina Alice salieron a nuestro encuentro. Emmet miraba a todos con sorpresa, al mirar a Jasper pego un grito y se escondió detrás mió, Bella al escucharlo se despertó y comenzó a llorar.

Emmet corrió a consolarla.

-Tranquila bebe, no pasa nada. – Bella intento salir de entre los brazos de Esme, asomo la cabeza y miro a todas partes. Cuando vio a Edward se le quedo mirando por un buen momento y nos sorprendió cuando le sonrió enseñando sus pequeños dientecitos. Observe a mi hijo que también sonreía.

Bella comenzó a toser, sin necesidad de agudizar mi audición escuche el esfuerzo que hacia para respirar bien. Al instante todos dejaron de sonreír y la preocupación nos rodeo

-Emmet voy a llevar a Bella a mi oficina para revisarla.-

-Bebe, vas a dejar que el doctor te revise?-

-Si me voy a portar bien, te lo prometo-

-Bueno, nada de llorar eh! Sino buba se pone triste y yo también.-

-No voy a llorar, ya soy nena grande.-

-Te quiero mi nena grande.- Beso su frente y seguido de Esme, llevamos a Bella hasta mi oficina. Ella nos miraba atenta, sin soltar ni un poquito su osito, sabia que tenia miedo.

Coloque una frazada en el escritorio y allí recosté a la pequeña

-Haber pequeña, vamos a sacarnos un poco de ropa para poder revisarte. Tu dime cuando te duela de acuerdo?-

-Sip-

-Muy bien- Diversos moretones en todo su torso, me detuve en unos mas oscuros en su costado derecho, presione un poco y emitió un quejido-Duele?-Asintió secando una lagrima con su mano. Le hice respirar y escuche el latir de su corazón.- Vamos a tener que ponerte una venda para que ya no duela-

-Como una curita?-

-Así es, como una curita, pero más grande- Tarde poco tiempo en vendarle el torso, luego le puse una gasa en la frente para prevenir cualquier infección de un pequeño corte en su frente. Al terminar la envolví en una frazada, ya que su ropa estaba sucia, se la pase a Esme que susurrando una canción logro que se durmiese al poco tiempo.

**Mientras tanto en la sala.**

Emmet pov.

Vi alejarse a mi hermanita en brazos de la amable señora, que todavía no me dijo su nombre, creo que sentí que el doctor la llamo Esme. Como me hubiera gustado tener una mama como ella, que nos quiera tanto.

Los hijos de doctor me ponen nerviosos, la chica rubia no deja de mirarme es muy hermosa, si mis amigos vieran que me esta mirando les daría muchos celos.

La más bajita que estaba saltando cuando llegamos se acerco a mi

-Hola como te llamas?-

-Emmet y tu?-

-Soy Alice, toma asiento- Me las ingenie para sentarme frente a la chica rubia, pero lo mas lejos de los varones, el rubio lleno de cicatrices parecía muy enojado y el castaño aparenta estar concentrado en algo, pero prefería tenerlos lejos. No podía parar de mirar a la preciosa rubia, su piel parece de porcelana tengo deseos de acariciarla. Ella me sonrió y me hablo

-Tienes hambre? O sed?- Los demás la miraron como si estuviera loca. El rubio no paraba de reírse.

-Rosse, te sientes bien?-

-Jazz solo esta siendo amable.- Luego los demás se comenzaron a reír y yo sin saber muy bien porque también, de tanto reírme me estaba comenzando a doler el estomago y me lloraban los ojos.

La rubia se me acerco y me acaricio el rostro secando mis lágrimas

-No llores.- Se veía apenada, no se porque, pero eso no me gusto para nada.

-No estoy llorando, son lágrimas de alegría, como cuando te hacen muchas cosquillas. Como te llamas?- Eso la alegro al momento, retiro su mano, aunque me hubiera encantado que me siguiera acariciando, ella debió leer mi mente porque después me acaricio el cabello.

-Rosalie, pero me dicen Rosse. Entonces tienes hambre?-

-Yo Emmet! Si, no como nada desde ayer, todo lo que tenia se lo di a mi hermana.- De verdad tenia mucha hambre.

-Que te parece una pizza?-

-Me encantaría!- Tomo el teléfono y comenzó a llamar, no quería ocasionar gasto- Espera! Yo podría cocinar, mi hermana dice que soy muy bueno haciéndolo.-

-Eh…nosotros acabamos de llegar de viaje, tenemos que ir de compras, ya estábamos a punto de pedir algo de cenar.- Bueno si es así

-Ok, entonces cuando tengas víveres, cocinare algo para todos.- Me sonrió ampliamente. Suspire y mire el reloj colgado en la pared, han pasado solo unos minutos de que no se nada de Bella.

-Tranquilo Emmet ella estará bien, mi padre es un gran medico.-

-Gracias Alice

**De nuevo en la oficina.**

-Es grave?-

-Tiene fracturadas la quinta y sexta costilla, magulladuras en casi todo el cuerpo, por su respiración inquieta su pulmón debe tener una fisura, nada grave si logramos que sus costillas suturen y que se quede quieta.-

-Maltrato verdad?-

-Es lo mas seguro, llevemos a Bella a nuestra habitación y hablemos con Emmet.- Subimos a nuestra habitación por la escalera de la cocina y la recostamos rodeándola de varios almohadones.

-Si se despierta y ve que esta sola se va a asustar, mejor me quedo con ella.-

-Si Esme, bajare a hablar con Emmet.- Bese su frente y le vi acostarse al lado de la pequeña.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente!, me da mucho placer saber que les gusta la historia, disculpen la demora, estoy con finales en la Facu y todos libros en ingles! Un bodrio total! Un dia cuando tenga tiempo los voy a traducir y a subir a alguna pagina, tener que traducir a cada momento horrible!!! Jajaja! Bueno nos vemos en el proximo cap! Ahh! Les cuento que algunas cosas descriptas aquí son reales, sacadas de las aventuras de mi sobrina de 4 años jeje! Una mimada y consentida que ni se imaginan! Ahora si nos vemos pronto!

**Capitulo 3.**

Cuando Emmet me ve entrar a la sala, se puso de pie y su semblante de por si pálido empalideció mas

-Donde esta Bella? Esta bien verdad?-

-Tranquilo Emmet, Bella esta durmiendo en mi habitación-

-Tengo que ir con ella, si se despierta y no me ve se asustara mucho!-

-Calma, Esme esta cuidándola.- Me acerque a el y me agache para quedar a su altura- Emmet creo que debemos hablar.- Suspiro pesadamente y asintió. – Bella tiene distintos golpes en todo el cuerpo, dos de sus costillas están fracturadas- Su rostro se crispo de sentimientos mezclados, le pedí a Jasper rápidamente que intentara calmarlo y lo escuchamos murmurar

-…El muy maldito…-

-Emmet quien le hizo esto a tu hermana?.-

-Fue Phil, el novio de mi mama. El no nos quiere, comenzó a golpearnos y hace días golpeo a mi hermanita tanto que nos escapamos-

-Porque no le pediste ayuda a tu madre?-

-Mama no me creyó jamás, se lo dije miles de veces, pero solo conseguía empeorar las cosas.- Emmet comenzó a llorar- No nos defendió! Se supone que una mama hace eso!-

-Ya pequeño, no llores, ya paso nadie va a lastimarte ahora.- Rosse abrazo a Emmet y lo consoló hasta que consiguió calmar su llanto.

-Donde esta tu padre?-

-Mi padre tiene otra familia, nosotros fuimos la sustituta. Hace tiempo que no se nada de el, la ultima vez fui hasta su oficina y el tampoco me creyó. Volvió a llevarme a mi casa y todo se volvió un infierno.-

-Cuando los encontramos me pediste que no los llevara a un hospital, porque?-

-Phil conoce a muchas personas, una vez dejo a mi hermana inconsciente y la llevo a un hospital le dije a un medico y a un policía pero uno de ellos me pego una cachetada. Mama me amenazo con mandarme lejos de Bella y no puedo dejar que eso pase!-

-Nadie va a separarte de tu hermana te lo prometo-

-Gracias Rosse-

-De nada Emy.- Los ojos de Emmet se iluminaron- Te puedo decir Emy verdad?-

-Claro, yo puedo decirte Rossy?-

-Por supuesto. – Se miraban tan amorosamente, a pesar de ser tan solo un niño había logrado iluminar el corazón de mi hija Rosse.

Golpearon la puerta, por el aroma era la pizza de Emmet.

-Creo que llego la pizza!-

-Que bien! Muero de hambre!-

Luego de comerse toda la pizza el solo y de obligarnos a comer unas porciones a cada uno de nosotros que logramos ocultar en algun lado, continué con las preguntas

-Emmet cuantos años tienes?-

-Tengo 14, mi hermana cumplió 4 años hace poco.-

-Eres un pequeño muy valiente.-

-Tengo que serlo, no voy a permitir nunca mas que alguien lastime a mi hermanita.- Bostezo un par de veces- Puedo ir a dormir al lado de Bella?-

-Claro.-

-Ven Emmet, buscaremos alguna ropa para que uses de piyamas.- Alice le tomo de la mano

-Pero no de mujer no?- Todos estallamos en risas, Rosse no dejaba de mirar con ternura al pequeño hombrecito.

-Claro que no! Algo de Jazz o de Edward.-

-Ah bueno así pues si- Subieron a buscar ropa y me quede con los demás.

-Bueno, que piensan?-

-No podemos dejarlos solos, son solo niños.-

-Podrían vivir con nosotros.-

-Rosse hija, no podemos simplemente tomarlos como parte de la familia, los del pueblo no tardarían en saber que nosotros los tenemos, exponernos no es un riesgo que podemos correr.-

-ENTONCES QUE SUPONES? ABANDONARLOS?-

-Rosse, no grites despertaras a los niños.- Esme que venia bajando las escaleras, junto a Alice.- Discúlpate con tu padre.-

-Perdón papa, los veo tan indefensos, a la merced de humanos que no saben apreciar la belleza de dar vida, la inocencia de los niños, el que se aprovechen de esta manera de una niña de 4 años esta fuera de lo que pueda soportar.-

-Hermanita, no te pongas mal, ya vas a ver que todo sale muy bien, confía en mi.- Alice abrazo a su hermana.

-Tu crees? Que viste?-

-Por lo pronto que los pequeños se quedan con nosotros!- Batiendo las palmas y riendo por la cara de pánico de Jasper- Tranquilo Jazz, no les harás daño.-

-ESPEREN UN MOMENTO! Como se les ocurre que 2 niños vivan en una casa llena de vampiros? Es que acaso no piensan en el peligro que corren? O en el que jamás tendrán una vida normal?-

-Edward, entiendo tus miedos y créeme que quiero lo mejor para los pequeños.-r

-Considero que lo mejor es que los llevemos a la estación de policías y reportemos que los encontramos en el bosque heridos. Allí se encargaran de llevarlos a un hogar donde los podrán cuidar y alguna familia los puedan adoptar.-

-Mas allá de que no es lo que quiero, concuerdo con que lo dicho por Edward es correcto.- Sentía mucha pena de tener que llevarlos a un hogar, pero así tendrían todas las oportunidades propias de los humanos.

Mire a Alice que se agarro el pecho y sollozaba, al inmediato Jasper la abrazo y Edward palidecía aun mas.-Que sucede? Hija que viste?-

-…Bella…No! Solo es una niña!- Me miro a los ojos- Papa no puedes permitir que eso suceda!-

-Alice que fue lo que viste?-

-Nosotros los llevábamos a la policía…ellos se los entregaron a su madre! El hombre golpeaba a Emmet, Bella intento ayudarlo y el hombre…el no paraba de golpearla...hay sangre por todos lados, el futuro de ambos desaparece. Papa por favor! No permitas que los lastime de nuevo!-

-Si deciden que los niños no se quedan me iré con ellos a alguna parte. Le prometí a Emy que ya nadie lo lastimaría!- Fue después de eso que escuche a Edward algo que no me imaginaba.

-Será duro, pero te apoyo. No se que tiene esa pequeñita que me enternece tanto. Podemos irnos a otro país, hasta que las cosas se calmen.-

-Gracias Edward.-

-DE NINGUNA MANERA SE IRAN!, somos una familia y como tal enfrentamos las cosas juntos, si ustedes se van nos iremos todos.-

Abrace a mi esposa muy orgulloso de su amor hacia nosotros.

-Su madre tiene razón, estamos juntos en esta o no?-

-Claro que si!- Todos me dijeron al unísono. Pasamos el resto de la noche discutiendo el mejor lugar para establecernos, ya llegado el amanecer decidimos que lo mejor es nuestra casa en Forks, pero primero debiamos hablar con Emmet.

Esme les preparo un desayuno sustancioso, y un tazón con cereal de avena para la pequeña Bella. Rosse subió a mi habitación a despertar a los pequeños, al poco tiempo bajo con Emmet a su lado y con Bella en sus brazos.

-Hola! Buen día!- Emmet con una alegría sorprendente y Bella un tanto asustada.

-Hola Emmet! Tienes hambre?-

-Si mucha!-

-Y tu pequeñita?- Bella no me dijo nada, se sonrojo y se escondio mas entre las frazadas en las que Rosse la tenia envuelta.

-Bebe, tenes que comer. Mira que rica la avena que te prepararon.- Emmet tomo el plato y se acerco a donde Rosse estaba sentada con Bella. Metió una cuchara y haciendo el avioncito con ella, le dio de comer a su hermana. Ella sonreía ante los sonidos que su hermano hacia.

Edward se paro en la puerta de la cocina y miraba a los hermanos reír, el a su vez sonreía, cuando Bella lo vio le dedico una sonrisa y se sonrojo.

Mi hijo se acerco y quedo a la altura de la pequeña

-Hola pequeñita- Con su dedo toco la punta de su nariz.

-Hola, vos como te llamas?-

-Edward princesa.-

-Edwal.-

-jejeje si Edwal princesa-

-Yo soy princesa?-

-Si bebe, eres una princesa.- Emmet se aclaro la garganta, Bella le miro como no entendiendo la expresión de su rostro, a simple vista se veia que estaba celoso.

Edward y Rosse se reían, pero a Emmet no le hacia ninguna gracia.

-Vamos a cambiarte bebe.-

-Quiero mi remera de pucca-

-Bebe no traje tu remera de pucca.-

-Quiero mi remera de pucca!!!- Bella comenzó a llorar, repitiendo- Quiero a pucca!-

-Ya bebe, quieres tu remera de pucca?- Edward le hablaba con ternura y Bella dejo de llorar y asintió-Bueno, entonces ahora me voy con Emmet a buscarla, pero nada de llorar esta bien?-

-Bu..ueno.-

-Así me gusta, vamos Emmet?- El pequeño al principio no supo como reaccionar, pero al ver la mirada expectante de Bella, asintió y salio seguido de mi hijo.

Bella se quedo felizmente sentada en brazos de Rosse a la espera de que volvieran con su remera de Pucca.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola niñas, espero no haberme tardado mucho. Les comento que están hablando con una analista en sistemas informáticos, SIII!!! Me recibí! Al fin, en 2 años más soy ingeniera! Estoy un poco corta de tiempo, con esto de la colación de grado y con los finales de la carrera de ingeniería, estoy hasta la cabeza, pero bueno ya pasara son solo estas semanas y luego Vacaciones!, espero que les guste, es un poco mas largo, hice lo que pude, no contesto comentarios por falta de time, disculpen, bueno sin mas nos vemos!_

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

Emmet caminaba a mi lado, pero lo mas alejado posible, sabia que tenia miedo. Trate de buscar un tema de charla para aliviar la tensión.

-Así que Emmet, dime como es la remera de pucca?-

-Ehh? La…la remera?- Asentí- Es de color violeta y tiene un dibujo de pucca.-

-Una pregunta, quien es pucca?- Emmet comenzó a reír- Que pasa?- Su risa se me hacia contagiosa

-No conoces a pucca?-

-No.-

-Son unos dibujos japoneses, a las niñas le encantan. Trabaje en la casa de un vecino y ahorre lo suficiente como para comprarle una a mi hermanita. Cuando se la regale no se la quiso sacar durante 2 semanas!-

-En serio?-

-Si, fue muy gracioso.- Luego se puso serio- Vamos a ir a mi casa?- Su mente esta repleta de malos recuerdos, el miedo lo hacia temblar

…_NO! A mi casa de nuevo no! Que voy a hacer! Tengo que buscar una manera de escaparme, pero con Bella herida no podré ir muy lejos. ¿Qué voy a hacer?...Ellos mintieron, parecían tan buena gente._

-Tranquilo Emmet, no iremos a tu casa, donde se la compraste a la remera?- _…No me llevas a mi casa? Genial! Donde la compre? Donde la compre? Vamos mente no me hagas quedar mal!...Ah! ya se! Se la compre en el negocio de la señora Franklin._

-Se la compre en el negocio de la señora Franklin, pero no podemos ir allí, ella sabe donde vivo, se lo dirá a mi madre.-

-OH! Tienes razón!, podemos ir al centro comercial, te parece?-

-Me parece bien, pero no tengo dinero.- _…voy a tener que buscar un trabajo, necesito ahorrar dinero, tal vez ellos necesiten alguien que se encargue del jardín, soy bueno con las herramientas._

-No te preocupes por el dinero- Cuando llegamos hasta mi auto, Emmet se detuvo a admirarlo.

-GUAU! Que impresionante! Es tuyo?-

-Si, muy lindo verdad?-

-Esta super!, me dejas manejar?-

-Sabes manejar?-

-Eh…bueno no…pero tu me puedes enseñar.- _…En que estoy pensando! El no esta interesado en enseñarme a manejar, muchos menos me va a prestar su auto. _

-Un día de estos, te voy a enseñar.-

-En serio?-

-Claro!-

-Gracias!- Y ahí ocurrió algo que si no me esperaba, Emmet pedio todo miedo hacia mi y me abrazo, al principio me quede estático sin saber como reaccionar, pero luego rodee al pequeño con mis brazos y le correspondí el gesto. Su aroma aunque dulce, me es soportable. Luego con una enorme sonrisa, me miro y se sintió tan bien ser quien provoco esa sonrisa.

-Nos vamos?- Asintió y subimos al auto. Como de costumbre, no me puse el cinturón, Emmet imito mi gesto.- Ponte el cinturón.-

-Pero tú no te lo pones- Agarre la hebilla y me puse el cinturón, entonces El se coloco el cinturón. En mucho tiempo, no me había sentido tan feliz, tan humano. Intente no manejar tan rápido, pero a Emmet la velocidad le encanta

…_Mas rápido! Mas rápido! Que divertido! Este chico maneja muy bien! Ya quiero que me enseñe!._

Estacionamos el auto y comenzamos a buscar tiendas de ropa de niños, Emmet miraba de aquí para allá, sorprendido por todo.

-Es la primera vez que vienes?-

-Si, es enorme!.- La ternura que me inspiraban estos niños me resultaba raro y mi deseo de protegerlos y hacerlos feliz es lo único que reconforta todo.

Sentimos sonar mi celular y atendí viendo que era mi madre

-Hola mama.-

-Hola hijo, donde están?-

-En el centro comercial, sucede algo?-

-Bella quiere hablar con Emmet-

-Ok, ahora se lo paso.-Mire a Emmet- Bella quiere hablar contigo.-

-Hola Bebe! Como te estas portando?-

-Hola Emy, yo me porto bien! Encontraste mi remera?-

-La estoy buscando con Edward.-

-Con Edwal?-

-Si bebe, me extrañas?-

-Chiiii!!!-

-jeje! yo también mi vida! En un ratito vamos para allá, si te portas bien te llevo un caramelo.-

-jijiji! Beno! Te quiero Emy.-

-También te quiero amor, chau bebe.-

-Chau Emy, un becho para Edwal.- Cortó y me pasó el celular

-Te manda un beso.- Sonreí como un tonto cuando lo escuche, que tenia esta pequeñita que me hace sentir raro?.-Bueno sigamos.-

-Ok, mira aquella tienda. Seguro que ahí tienen una.-

-Tiene que ser una igual o muy parecida sino se va a dar cuenta.-

-Tu crees?-

-Si, cuando era mas chiquita, una vez se le perdió su chupete rosa y mi mama le compro uno azul, lloro y lloro hasta que le conseguimos un chupete de color rosa. Es muy testaruda.- Emmet pensaba en ese momento y recordó a su padre

…_Papa y mama eran felices, no lo veíamos mucho, pero cuando venia siempre tenia un juguete nuevo. Bella tan solo tenia unos meses, ella no lo recuerda. Le interesara a el que Bella no lo recuerde?, es una nena tan buenita, casi no molesta._

_No entiendo porque cuando te fui a ver no me creíste, si lo hubieses hecho, hoy Bell no estaría herida, hay papa porque te fuiste?..._

-Emmet?-

-Oh perdón! Me perdí en pensamientos!-

-Esta bien, entramos?-

-Claro.- Entramos y Emmet se fue directo a donde estaban diversos juguetes para niños, mientras fui a preguntarle a la empleada del lugar.

-Hola, en que puedo ayudarle.-

-Hola, estoy buscando una remera para nena de unos dibujos animados llamados pucca.-

-En que talle?-

-Eh…la verdad es que no se, es una nena de 4 años. Haber espere que pregunto.- Fui hasta donde esta Emmet- Emmet de que talle es Bella?-

-Tienes que comprar del talle de 4 a 6 años.-

-Ok- Regrese al mostrador y la chica me miraba como si quisiera comerme, de vez en cuando se pasaba la lengua por sus labios, intentando sonarme atractiva.- Necesito del talle de 4 a 6 años, tiene que ser de color violeta.-

-Ya se lo traigo.- Emmet se paro a mi lado, la chica se dio la vuelta y se agacho dándonos una vista panorámica de su trasero.

Emmet dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-Hombre tu si que las traes muertas!, tengo que salir contigo mas seguido, me tienes que enseñar como lo haces!- Me reí y con ganas! Un prototipo de hombrecito saliendo con un vampiro de mas de 100 años!

Emmet también reía, aunque creo que no sabia de que. La chica regreso con una pila de remeras, miramos de muchos modelos hasta que dimos con la remera de Bella.

El miraba una patineta con un correcaminos de dibujo.

-Te gusta?-

-Esta super!-

-Vamos a comprarla.-

-No no, ya hiciste mucho con comprar la remera de mi hermanita.-

-Mira hagamos algo, yo te compro la patineta y tu me lavas el auto.- Eso pareció gustarle mucho mas.

-Pero lavo el auto de tu papa también.-

-Trato hecho.- Chocamos la mano y tomo la patineta acompañado de su equipo de seguridad, aunque Emmet me dijo que no lo iba a usar, pero se lo puse como exigencia para que pueda usarla y entonces acepto.

De vuelta en el auto, se puso el equipo de seguridad y hacia movimientos con la patineta en la mano. Al llegar, apenas bajo intento hacer un tramo subido, pero no duro nada, sin poder evitarlo lo atrape antes de que tocara el suelo.

-Vaya que reflejos!-

-jejeje si, ahora vamos antes de que Bella se impaciente mas.- Acaricie con cariño su cabello, el me miro como agradeciendome la caricia y al momento entramos.

-BELLAAA! YA LLEGUE!- Jasper llego al instante.

-Shhhh!!!! Acaba de dormirse.-

-Oh! Perdon!, tu eres Jasper verdad?-

-Si.-

-Estas enojado?-

-No porque lo dices?-

-Es que parece que estas enojado, disculpa si nuestra presencia te molesta.-

-Tranquilo Emmet, no estoy enojado contigo, me cuesta entender como alguien puede lastimar a pequeños como ustedes.-

-En serio?-

-En serio- Jasper le sonrió a Emmet irradiando tranquilidad. Y esta vez fue a Jasper a quien abrazo, este me sorprendió cuando le abrazo también.- Me recuerdas tanto a mi hermano.-

-Tienes un hermano? Y tiene mi edad?-

-Tenia.-

-Que le paso?-

-Enfermo de neumonía y los médicos no lo pudieron salvar.-

-Lo siento mucho.-

-No te preocupes peque.- Lo despeino cariñosamente, Emmet se mostraba feliz y Jasper también.

-Donde esta Bella?-

-Después de desayunar, mientras miraba los dibujitos se quedo dormida en brazos de Esme.-

-No se dice Esme.-

-Como?-

-Que no se dice Esme, se dice mama.-

-Tienes razón Emmet, se dice mama. Y ese equipo?-

-Me lo compro Edward, verdad que esta buenísimo?-

-Si, muy bueno y haber muéstrame que se hace.-

-Bueno…todavía tengo que aprender a usarlo, pero me ya me falta menos.-

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar.-

-En serio? Tu sabes hacerlo? Con esas piruetas y todo?-

-Si alguna idea tengo.-

-Haber!- Le paso la patineta, al ver que Jasper ya se subia, el lo detuvo.- Espera tienes que ponerte el casco!- Quiso ponerselo, pero la cabeza de Jasper era algo mas grande que la de Emmet.-Bueno mejor no.-

-No te preocupes, no me caere.-

-Igual ten cuidado.- Jasper se subio a la patineta, tomo impulso y realizo varias piruetas en la medida que los muebles de la entrada se lo permitian.

-Espectacular! Enseñame si?-

-Bueno, ya veremos de a poco, esto lleva un poco de practica.-

-Te prometo practicar y hacerte caso en todo.-

-Claro peque, te voy a enseñar.-

-Gracias Jazz!.- Este niño es bastante impulsivo, uno tiene que estar preparado para sus super abrazos al estilo Emmet.

Mama entro por la sala, seguida por Alice.

-Niños ya regresaron!, como les fue? Consiguieron la remera de pucca?-

-Si mama, tuvimos suerte.-

-Sra. Esme, mire lo que me compro Edward!-

-Emy no quiero que me llames Sra.-

-Entonces como?-

-Que te parece "mama"?-

-¿Mama?, me encantaría! Gracias mama!- Abrazo a mi madre y lagrimas caían por su rostro, al principio nos alarmamos pensando que era por tristeza, pero supe que solo sentía felicidad.-Nos van a adoptar?-

-Solo si tu quieres.-

-Claro que quiero!-

-Entonces no hay nada mas que hablar!-

-Mama Esme, te molestaría que conservemos nuestro apellido?-

-No cariño para nada.-

-Pero no creo que Renne nos deje, quisiera no tener que verla nunca mas, no dejar que este cerca de mi hermanita.-

-No te inquietes por eso, deja que los mayores nos ocupemos, ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada, es hora de que disfrutes todo lo que no pudiste hacer antes. Quiero que jueges, que corras hagas travesuras, pero nada peligroso si?-

-Jejeje gracias mama Esme, te quiero mucho.-

-También te quiero mucho mucho. Haber mostrame lo que te regalo Edward.-

-Es una patineta y Jasper me va a enseñar a usarla.-

-Debes prometerme que tendrás cuidado.-

-Si mama, también me compro todo el equipo de seguridad y prometo usarlo siempre.-

-Así me gusta.-

-Y Rosse donde esta?-

-Esta con Bella.-

-Puedo ir a verlas?-

-Claro amor, ven conmigo.- Se fueron escaleras arriba, no se porque pero los seguí, llegamos a la habitación de mis padres. Rosse observaba a la pequeña dormir bien arropadita, calentita, es algo reconfortante ver a Emmet tan feliz y a Bella lejos de todo peligro, a pesar de que somos una familia de vampiros ver a estos niños bien es suficiente razón para ver la vida desde otro sentido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, por mi parte solo le doy enlace a mi imaginación! Jeje!**

Hola jóvenes! Perdón la demora! Estoy muy muy bloqueada así que quien quiera hacer sugerencias serán muy bienvenidas! Bueno me voy prometo actualizar pronto! Besos!

* * *

Capitulo 5

.

Con el paso de los días, las heridas de la pequeña sanaron en su gran mayoría. Por un tiempo mas tendría que moverse con cuidado, pero es muy difícil mantenerla quieta teniendo a Emmet como hermano. Intentamos que durmiesen en cuartos separados, pero ninguno de los dos lo soporta.

Los niños pasan el día jugando, Rosalie les compro miles de juguetes que acompañada a las toneladas de ropa que compro Alice ocupaban 2 habitaciones y los juguetes están por toda la casa.

-Toma! Toma!- Con martillos inflables jugaban a golpearse, aunque la clara ventaja de respecto de la fuerza y altura de Emmet es clara, mi hijo Edward se posiciono de modo de ayudar a la pequeña.

-Eh! Eso no se vale! Jasper ayúdame!-

-Aquí esta súper Jasper al rescate! Toma esto y esto!- los niños reian junto a sus "salvadores" los demas nos divertiamos con la escena que daba ver a Edward sostenia con un brazo a Bella y luego con el otro manejaba el juguete, procurando recibir siempre los toques de martillo y evitar que golpeen a la pequeña.

Luego de un momento, les llame la atención para llevar a los niños a desayunar

-Niños a desayunar!- Comenzaron a dispersarse hacia distintos lugares, mientras esperaba en la puerta de la sala que da al comedor a que Bella pasara a la cocina, ella se detuvo a poca distancia de donde estaba parada

-Señora- Es la primera vez que me habla sin que le intente sacar una palabra.

-No señora, Esme.- Me agache hasta quedar a su altura, parecía deseosa de decirme algo, pero le daba vergüenza porque sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosado precioso.

-Vas a ser mi mami?- La abrace dandole besos por toda su cabeza, ese calorcito, su corazoncito latiendo con velocidad

-Claro que voy a ser tu mami bebe!- Me separe y vi la sonrisa de su rostro, tan sincera y cargada de esperanza y amor.

-En serio?.-

-En serio- Un ruidito de su estomago me distrajo- Vamos a desayunar?-

-Siiii!!!!- Salio corriendo a la sala- Emy!!!! Si quiere ser nuestra mami!- El con una tostada en la mano, corrio a abrazarme, esos abrazos tipo oso marca Emmet.

-En serio? No te molesta?-

-Para nada mi vida-

-Tus hijos no se pondran celosos?- Jasper se acerco le toco el hombro y dijo

-No, nada celosos, ya tenia ganas de tener hermanitos, pero mama decia que la fabrica ya estaba cerrada- Emmet se puso serio

-¿¿La fabrica ya esta cerrada?? ¿¿Ya no van a nacer mas bebes?? Osea que ¿¿Somos los ultimos??-

-Tonto Emy! A los bebes los trae la cigüeña!-

-Pero se hacen en una fabrica no?-

-No no, se los da Diosito a la cigüeña y ella se los trae a los papas.-

-Ahhh! Entonces no hay problemas, que susto!-Miro a Jasper que estaba quieto para no soltar la risa y le puso la mano en el hombro- Un dia de estos Jasper te explico bien como se hacen los bebes!- Poniendo la tostada de nuevo en la boca se volvio a la cocina seguido por Bella.

Me volví a ver a mis hijos que no dejaban de estar sorprendidos por la destreza mental de la pequeña y la inocencia de ambos pequeños, Rosse tenia una mano en la boca, si hubiera podido es seguro que estaría llorando, la ternura que le inspiran los pequeños se ve a primera vista.

En la cocina Alice, hacia tostadas con mermelada y se la pasaba a los niños que están muy entretenidos pasando canales de televisión, en ese momento agradecí que los canales para adultos no estuviesen incluidos entre los disponibles en nuestro televisor, no estaba lista para enfrentar las preguntas de dos curiosos niños.

-Bella come la tostada, hace rato que la tienes en la mano- Ella le daba un pequeño mordisco a la tostada y luego volvia su atención a la pantalla, estuvo sentada con la misma tostada como 40 minutos mientras Emmet no paraba de comer.

-Bella amor no tienes hambre?-

-No mami gracias.- Carlislei que estraba a la cocina miro a la niña con los ojos vidriosos, luego ambos conectamos nuestra mirada que decia mas que mil palabras.

Luego de ver televisión por horas Bella me miro y me dijo que estaba cansada de ver televisión

-Que quieres hacer entonces?-

-Emmm cortar figuritas?-

-Y como se juega?-

-Tenes revistas viejas?- Asentí- y las podemos cortar?-

Alice trajo revistas de moda viejas y un par de tijeras, no teníamos plasticola entonces usamos un pegamento que Rosse usaba para reparar cosas del auto.

Cortamos montones de figuritas, Bella los pego en hojas y Emmet nos ayudaba enseñándole como usar el pegamento sin que terminara con todos los dedos pegados. Desde la otra parte de la cocina, Carlislei y Jasper preparaban galletas para los niños, cubiertos de harina y leyendo un libro de cocina.

-Amor, para espolvorear con azúcar las galletas ya tienen que estar cocinadas.- Carlislei mezclaba azúcar en la mezcla de harina con huevos dentro de un bool.

-Ah si? Parece que no somos muy buenos en la cocina!-

-Oh por Dios! El espectacular Carlislei Cullen no sirve para cocinar!- El se rió para luego comenzar a acercárseme, con la clara intención de llenarme de harina- No! Ni se te ocurra!- Corrimos alrededor de la mesa a paso humano, los niños no paraban de reírse.

Luego de unos besos y abrazos llenos de masa para galletas de parte de mi marido, Bella descansaba en brazos de Edward y Rosse acariciaba el cabello de Emmet quien tenia su cabeza apoyada en su regaso.

-Parece que la familia se adapta bien.-

-Así parece, cuando crees que seria mejor que nos cambiáramos a Forks?-

-En el hospital aun se comenta que los están buscando, hasta ahora no hay ningún sospechoso, pero creo que seria muy arriesgado de nuestra parte quedarnos por mucho tiempo mas, si nos quedamos hasta ahora fue para no levantar sospecha, pero seria mejor cambiarnos lo mas pronto posible.-

-Como crees que lo tomaran los niños?-

-Espero que bien, cuando despierten de su siesta hablare con ellos- Acompañe a mi esposo tomando una ducha y cuando bajamos, los niños jugaban con un rompecabezas de dinosaurios, hasta mis hijos les ayudaban.

-niños tenemos que hablar con ustedes.- Levantaron la vista y vinieron corriendo a donde estábamos, alce a Bella y Carlislei puso sus manos en la espalda de Emmet conduciéndolo a los sillones-Estaba pensando que seria muy lindo conocer otros lugares, tener una casa nueva, hacer nuevas amistades y bueno, lo mejor es mudarse a otra cuidad…-

-No nos mande de vuelta con Phil por favor!!!- Bella comenzo a llorar, note como Edward se tensaba a nuestro lado- Me voy a portar bien! Te prometo que como todo!-

-Bebe, no llores, no vamos a mandarlos con Phil, por favor ya no llores.-

-Entonces ustedes se van? A donde nos van a enviar?-

-No Emmet, ustedes vienen con nosotros.-

-En serio?-

-Absolutamente.-

-Bebe, no llores nos vamos lejos de Phil, ya no se nos va a acercar.-Eso parecio calmarla un poquito, me torturaba mi muerto corazon su llanto- Vamos a tener una casa nueva y hasta podemos tener una mascota! Un perrito!- entonces no miro- Podemos mami?-

-Lo vamos a pensar, Bella mirame pequeña.- Cuando lo hizo, seque algunas de sus lagrimas- Nunca nunca jamas vas a estar sola y jamas voy a dejar que te lastimen otra vez.-

-Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo prometo.-

-Y a donde vamos a vivir?-

-A un pueblito llamado Forks.-

-Ohy no! Ahí vive mi papa!-

-Tu padre vive en Forks? Bueno eso no me lo esperaba, tenemos que pensar en otro lugar entonces.-

-Que les parece Alaska?-

-Donde estan los pinguinos?-

-Si alli hay pinguinos-

-y foquitas bebe?-

-Si bebe alli ahí muchos animalitos y la casa en grande, muchos niños para jugar. Te gustaria?-

-Sip-

-Ya no vas a llorar entonces?- Asintio pasando su bracito por su carita, la abrace y le comence a hacer cosquillas.- Bueno, entonces vamos a empacar para mudarnos a nuestra nueva casa--

-Yo ayudo, soy muy fuerte y puedo cargar muchas cosas!-

-Bueno Emy entonces ayudame con las cosas del garage-

-Vamos Rossy. Mama si me necesitas me avisas.-

-Yo tamben quiero ayudar!-

-Bueno bebe, me quieres ayudar a guardar mis cosas?-

-Sip Ewar!- Bella en brazos de Edward subieron las escaleras para guardar sus cosas mientas nosotros nos quedamos en la sala para organizar la mudanza.

**Pov Edward…**

Tome a la niña en mis brazos sonriéndole a mis padres, que me miraban con orgullo. Su pequeño cuerpito tan frágil me colmaba de paz, de vez en cuando le hacia cosquillas

-Me haces coquillas.-

-Si? En donde? Aquí?-

-Siii jejeje-

-umm me parece que es aca.-

-jeje ya ya!- Entramos a mi habitación, la baje al suelo y ella comenzo a mirar de aquí para alla era la primera vez que entraba a mi habitación. Se subio a mi sillon y comenzo a saltar

-Tu cama no brinca!-

-Nop, porque es un sillon.-

-No tenes cama?-

-Duermo en ese sillon.-

-Ahh y eso que es?- Señalando a mi equipo de música.

-Es para escuchar música, quieres que ponga música?-

-Sip, Barnie! Barnie!- saltando en el sillón, en eso se fue para atrás, pero logre atraparla antes de que se golpeara.

-Vamos a buscar a Barnie, pero te quedas quietita y sin saltar.- Busque mi computadora portátil, no me tomo mas de 5 minutos buscar música online de Barnie, la conecte a los parlantes de mi equipo de música para tener mayor volumen.

Bella comenzo a bailar en la habitación, con movimientos infantiles, me tomo de la mano y bailamos juntos una cancion sobre la familia, luego de la quinta cancion saltando y marcando algunos pasos conocidos por Bella que me enseñaba. En eso entro Jasper que me miraba perplejo, pero cuando Bella lo vio lo invito a bailar quien no se pudo negar. Después de bailar unas 15 canciones mas, de donde sacaba tanta energía esta niña si apenas come?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer menos algunos.

**Capitulo 6**

Cada dia era motivo de una nueva aventura, bella no dormia en su cuarto xq estuvo viendo unos dibujos animados llamados "batman contra dracula" y no deja de correr por toda la casa diciendo que dracula le va a chupar toda la sangre, no se si reir o lamentarme por su ocurrencia, Emmet continua practicando en su patineta y por mas proteccion que le ponga siempre se las arregla para aparecer con una nueva magulladura, Rosse esto todo el momento cerca para prevenir sus caidas y Emmet le comenzo a llamar "su angel".

Emmet pov

Hoy es mi primer dia de clases en la escuela, tenia mucho tiempo sin asistir y estaba un poco verde debi de haber escuchado a mama cuando me quiso enseñar, es que cada vez que me sentaba algo mas divertido se me ocurria para hacer, pero bueno Aqui estoy tratando de acomodar esta tonta corbata que me obligan a usar, a quien se le pudo ocurrir obligar a un niño usar este molesto uniforme para la escuela. Bien lo acepto! No puedo ponerme esta corbata! Esperen...un momento papi usa corbata!

El seguro que sabe como se pone! Corri hasta el escritorio de papa y toque la puerta, me dijo que pase -Papa no puedo ponerme la corbata, me ayudas?- los ojos dorados se ponen brillosos cuando le digo papa, pero nunca llora! Es un hombre fuerte!

Yo quiero ser como papa cuando crezca! El no tardo casi nada en ponerme la corbata y me prometio enseñarme cuando tengamos mas tiempo xq mama ns gritaba desde la cocina que ya estaba el desayuno, le grite que ya ibamos.

-papa yo puedo ser como tu cuando crezca?-me miro sorprendido

-como yo?-

-si un doctor como vos y curar personas y todo-

-claro que si hijo, tu puedes ser lo que te propongas-

-un dia me llevas a tu trabajo? Me voy a quedar quietito y a prestar atencion-

-el proximo fin de semana te llevare-

-gracias!-le di un abrazo y fui a la cocina a contarle a mama lo que ibamos a hacer con papa el fin de semana.

-Mama! A que no sabes?-

-Que mi amor?-

-El fin de semana papa me va a llevar al hospital a ver como trabaja, tal vez yo tambien sea doctor cuando sea grande.-

-Mi bebe seras un excelente medico.- Bella que estaba comiendo un bol con cereales me hablo

-Emy yo tambien puedo ir?-

-Le voy a preguntar a papa!- Corri al escritorio y el estaba guardando cosas en su maletin- Papa Bella tambien puede ir?-

-Me prometen que se portan bien?- Bella estaba a mi lado y no me di cuenta, hasta que respondio por mi

-Si si prometemos-

-Entonces si, voy a tener dos ayudantes este fin de semana voy a ser la envidia del hospital.- Umm tengo mucho hambre, mire a mi hermana y grite

-El ultimo en llegar es un huevo podrido!- Le di tiempo a mi hermanita que salga corriendo antes que yo y después empeze a correr, le deje ganar porque yo soy mas grande y siempre gano, no me importa ser un huevo podrido con tal de verla reirse.

Me comi 2 platos de cereales, un jugo de naranja, una banana y una manzana, agarre mi mochila y ya en la puerta haciendo puchero Bella me miraba, no pasaria mucho hasta que comenzara a llorar.

-No te vayas Emy-

-Tengo que ir a la escuela bebe- Cuando viviamos con Phil, ella temia que me fuera porque era el momento que aprovechava para castigarla por cualquier cosa.

-Tengo miedo.- Me agache a su altura

-Ahora estas a salvo, mira esta mama, Alice, Jazzy y Edward que te van a cuidar mientras yo vuelva de la escuela, no tengas miedo, todo esta bien, te lo juro.-

Edward se acerco y le dijo

-Que te parece si mientras Emy esta en el colegio, vamos al parque y a tomar un rico helado y después pasamos a buscar a Emy y comemos en macdonal-

-Macdonal? Que es?-

-Es un lugar con muchos juegos, donde podes comer hamburguesas y papitas y te dan una sorpresa y hay payasos.-

-No no payasos no!-

-Bella le tiene miedo a los payasos-

-Entonces mejor le pedimos a mama que nos prepare algo rico para comer aca queres?-

-Bueno.- La tome en brazos, le di un abrazo y un besito esquimal, le hice cosquillas y se la pase a Edward.

-Portate bien y no te separes de Edward tamos?-

-Sip me porto bien Emy, suerte en la escuela, te quiero-

-Te quiero bebe, bueno me voy deseenme suerte, chau mama, papa, Jazzy, Alice, vamos Rosse!-

-Rosse ya esta en el auto amor.-

-Ah bueno, entonces, me voy chau, estoy bien verdad?-

-Si Emy estas perfecto! Todo ira bien, tranquilo.-

-Gracias Alice.-

-Bueno ehh chau, me voy ummm…nos vemos a la tarde.-

-Emy vas a llegar tarde-

-Si mama, ya me voy- Y finalmente Sali de mi casa, aunque me hubiera mas quedarme.

Corri hasta el super descapotable rojo de Rosse.

-Listo Emy?-

-Te puedo decir algo?-

-Claro, dime-

-Yo tengo miedo, hace mucho que no voy a la escuela.-

- No temas, estaras bien, es normal estar nervioso, pero cuando llegues alla y hagas amigos, te van a enseñar cosas lindas ya lo veras.-

-Tu crees?-

-Claro que si campeon! Ahora baja que ya llegamos?-

-Ya llegamos? Ni cuenta me di que estabas menajando jejeje!, ehh…me acompañas a buscar mi horario?-

-Claro Emy.- Bajamos y le tome la mano para tener un poco de valor, Los demas niños en la escuela miraban de manera rara a Rosse, me estaba poniendo celoso, ella es mi Angel mi Rosse, no la pueden ver de esa manera, le pase el brazo por la cintura y me acerque a ello lo mas que pude. Aunque yo era mas bajito algun dia iba a crecer, y tal vez podria ser su novio ummm me gusta mucha la idea!

Rosse me miro sonriente, y ella paso su mano por mi cabello, despeinandome. Llegamos hasta la oficina de la secretaria y le pedi el horario de clases, ella tenia pinta de ser una buena persona y me indico mi primera clase. Rosse me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi curso

-Bueno Emy ya me tengo que ir-

-Todavia no quedate un ratito-

-Emy ya sono el timbre, tienes que entrar

-Prometes que luego vendras a buscarme con Bella?-

-Te lo prometo, ahora ve y busca un buen asiento. Te quiero.-

-Te quiero Rossi.- Pase, el profesor me presento a toda la clase y me pidio que dijera algo sobre mi

-Ehh…me llamo Emmet Swam , tengo una hermanita pequeña que se llama Bella y tiene 4, somos de Chicago.-

-Es verdad que son adoptados?- Una niña pelirroja de la primera fila me pregunto, como debia decir, ah si ahora lo recuerdo!

-Si, mi papa nos adopto cuando era mas pequeño junto a mi hermanita-

-Bueno clase, espero que ayuden a Emmet, estar en una escuela nueva no debe ser facil, hagamos que se sienta bienvenido.-

-Gracias profe-

-De nada, ahora sientate en el asiento libre de la tercera fila-

-Ok- Sentia que todos me miraban como si tuviera algo en la cara. La clase transcurrio rapido, no se me daba demasiado la historia y no tenia mucha idea del tema que tratabamos, no me quedaba otra que estudiar cuando regresa a casa.

Al salir alguien me toco el hombro, un niño con unos anteojos enormes

-Hola mi nombre es Sam Repp.-

-Emmet Swam.-

-Cual es tu proxima clase?-

-Biologia, la tuya?-

-Geografia, te acompaño?-

-Seguro-

-Nos sentamos juntos a la hora del almuerzo?-

-Claro, pero no les molestara a tus amigos?-

-No tengo muchos amigos, entre el semestre pasado no he conocido a nadie que quiera ser mi amigo.-

-Bueno ahora conoces a alguien! Yo sere tu amigo, quien te dice! Quizas hasta mejores amigos!-

-Siiii!!!!-

-Te gustan las patinetas?-

-Me encantan, tengo una pero no la se usar!-

-Yo te enseño, mi hermano Edward me compro una esta genial tiene unos dibujos estupendos!-

-Claro, podemos ir a buscarla después de clases!-

-Hoy no puedo vendran a buscarme con mi hermanita, pero que te parece mañana?-

-Genial! Bueno aquí es tu curso, nos vemos luego si?-

-Claro- Sam es un buen chico, se nota que no tiene amigos las demas personas lo excluyeron de todo, pero se como se siente eso, tampoco era muy popular en mi antigua escuela, ahora quizas pueda ser mas sociable y tener amigos con quienes jugar.

Horas antes en la casa de los Cullen

Edward pov

-Si mama, ya me voy- Luego de que Emy se fue a clases muy nervioso. Puse a Bella en el suelo, ella jugaba con mi cabello

-Porque estas despeinado?-

-Ummm porque me pelee con el peine.-

-En serio?-

-Sip es un peine muy malo, porque cuando le pido que me peine me despeina mas-

-No te sabes peinar?-

-Nop-

-Queres que te enseñe?-

-Bueno.-

-Voy a buscar un peine- Salio corriendo – Mama mamaaa necesito un peine!-

-Bella no grites que mama escucha-

-Perdon mama, yo no quise hacerte enojar…- Comenzo a llorar de nuevo, mi mama no aguanto ver a la pequeñita asi y se regaño por haberle advertido, después de todo lo que paso es normal que sea tan sensible.

-Amor, no estoy enojada, pero intentemos no gritar esta bien?-

-Si mama, yo quiero un peine para enseñarle a Eward peinarse.- Mama me miro de forma tierna y picarona

-Ahora te doy una.-

-Ah! Ah! Tambien prencitas! Asi el pelo no le molesta en la cara!-

-Bueno mi amor, espera que ya te lo traigo- Bella se acerco y comenzo a inspeccionar mi cabello para ver los posibles peinados. Me hacian cosquillas sus pequeñas manitos acariciando mi cabello.

-Tenes pelico lino-

-Pelico?-

-Si tu pelico- Me mostro un mechon, y entonces entendi que "pelico" es mi cabello. Ella se acerco a oler mi cabello-umm que rico lolor! Mira mi cabello huele lico tambien!- Jejeje me reia de sus palabras mal habladas, su lolor es vez de olor y lico en lugar de rico! Uno nunca se puede aburrir con ella.

-Umm que rico el cabello de la nena!-

-Ajam! Muy rico!- Mama bajo las escaleras y le dio lo que Bella le pidio-Haber, primero se pasa el peine, mucho mucho para que no este redado- Sentado como un indiecito con una miniatura de 80 centimetros peinandome y colocando prencitas por todo mi cabello para que no me moleste en el rostro. Cuando termino, me levante y fui a mirarme a un espejo de la sala, estaba ridiculo

-Tu crees que me veo bien?-

-Ajam, vo muy bonito!-

-Haber nos saquemos una foto!- La tome con uno de mis brazos y con el otro apunte con mi celular, saque unas 23 fotos y la que mas le gusto a Bella la coloque de protector de pantalla.

-Vamos a las hamacas?-

-Pero primero me saco las prencitas porque soy nene y los nenes no usamos prencitas-

-Beno.-

Mientras me quite las prencitas, mama se encargaba de abrigar bien a la pequeña con un gorrito de lana rosa, guantes rosados y una campera rosada.

-Te gusta el rosa?-

-Roosy dice que el rosa es de las princesas.-

-Mama tambien puede venir?-

-Le vamos a preguntar si quiere venir- ella asintio- mama te gustaria venir con nosotros al parque?-

-Si amores mios, busco mi abrigo y salgo.- No tardo mas de un minuto y sentamos a la pequeña en su asiento, le puse el cinturón y mama se sento a mi lado.

-Cantemos una cancion!- Bella emocionada grito

-Haber cual cancion?-

-El payaso plim plim!-

-Y como es la cancion?-

-El payaso plim plim se pincho la nariz y con un estornudo hizo fuerte achis!- se reia a lo grande cuando cantaba la parte del estornudo

-Y como sigue?-

-El payaso plim plim se pincho la nariz y con un estornudo hizo fuerte achis!-

-Si esa parte ya la se y ahora que sigue?-

-El payaso plim plim se pincho la nariz y con un estornudo hizo fuerte achis!-

-Mejor cantemos otra!-

-El efelante tompita!!!- Otra vez una cancion que no conosco!

-Y como es?-

-Yo tene un efelante que se llama tompita que mueve las orejas llamando a su mamita y su mama le dice portate bien tompita sino te voy a dar chas-chas en la colita!-

Bella reia al igual que nosotros, su alegria es tan contagiosa!

-Y que otra cancion sabes?-

-Sol solcito calientame un poquito por hoy y por mañana por toda la semana!-

-Que bonitas canciones que sabe la nena!- Llegamos a un pequeño parque para niños con algunas hamacas, toboganes y esas cosas, Bella al descender del auto corrio a las hamacas y se sento en una, con mama caminado a paso humano nos reimos porque escuchabamos que repetia

-Para adelante y para atrás! Para adelante y para atrás!- Una y otra vez intentando ganar impulso, se hamaco despacio al principio, pero después ya iba un poco mas fuerte. Con mama nos sentamos en una banca mientras la observavamos jugar. Al rato una mujer joven con un niño aproximadamente de la edad de Bella se acerco y el se sento en la hamaca de al lado y comenzaron a charlar

-Hola-

-Hola-

-Yo me llamo Marthin-

-Yo Bella.-

-Te gustan las hamacas?-

-Sip mucho.-

-A mi tambien.-

-Queres que juguemos en la caja de arena? Yo tengo mi palita y balde.-

-Bueno.- El niño se acerco a la madre que le dio sus juguetes. Bella corrio hasta donde estabamos

-Mama puedo jugar con el nene en la caja de arena?- Desde alli podria observar bien la caja de arena asi que no habia problemas.

-Si mi amor, pero no te elejes de ahí tamos?-

-Sip- Corrio hasta la caja de arena y se sento a jugar con el otro niño, la madre se acerco a saludar.

-Hola, veo que nuestros niños han congeniado!-

-Eso parece, su hijo?-

-Si, el mas pequeño de tres mas. Por cierto, soy Claudia Repp.-

-Esme Cullen y mi hijo Edward-Claudia se preguntaba como Esme habria hecho para mantenerse tan joven, pero decidio no pasar por indiscreta.

-Ella es su hija mas pequeña?-

-Si, es la bebe del hogar, después esta mi hijo Emmet de 14.-

-Los tuviste muy separados?-

-No, todos mis hijos son adoptados-

-Oh! Ya veo!- La mujer se recriminaba no poder mantener su boca cerrada.-Bella ya esta en la escuela?-

-El proximo año ingresa a jardin de niños, por el momento he decidido no mandarla a la guarderia.-

-Marthin va a la guarderia, es demasiado inquieto y al ser sus hermanos ya mas grandes no tiene con quien jugar.-

-Claro, Bella tampoco tiene amigos de su edad, pero con sus hermanos intentamos tenerla entretenida en casa.-

-Un dia si lo deseas puedes venir a casa y traer a tus niños, pueden hacer amistad con los mios-

-Seria un placer.-

-Estupendo, vivo a tres cuadras de aquí, no es facil ser los nuevos aquí, con mi esposo llegamos el semestre pasado. Aun nos cuesta adaptarnos, pero te podria serte de ayuda en lo que desees.-

-Gracias Claudia, eres muy amable.- Ellas siguieron charlando en cosas referidas al lugar y los niños, pedi permiso y me fui hasta el arenero. Bella hacia montañas y el niño se llenaba el balde con arena

-Eward mira cuantas montañas!-

-Haber cuantas son?- Señalando contó

-Uno dos tres cuato ocho…-

-No mi amor, uno dos tres cuatro cinco…-

-Cinco…-Se me quedo mirando como esperando que le diga cual sigue.

-Cual sigue?-

-Seis?-

-Muy bien amor! Que inteligente mi nena!-

-jeje yo muy teligente!- La abrace y le hice cosquillitas.-El se llama Marthin.-

-Hola Marthin, cuantos años tenes?- Con la mano me mostró cuatro deditos.

-Yo también tengo así!- Ahora Bella me mostró su manito. La maama de Marthin comenzo a llamarlo para irse. El se paro, se sacudio la ropa, alzo sus juguetes y corrio hasta su mama , con la promesa de volver a jugar pronto.

Esme se nos acerco y me comento mentalmente mientras Bella continuaba jugando

…_tiene un hijo de la edad de Emmet y tambien dos mayores que ya estan en la universidad, quizas el niño pueda hacer amistad con Emy y alguna vez el mas pequeñito jugar con Bella, que te parece?..._

-Primero averiguemos sobre ellos, no podemos permitir que cualquier persona se acerque a los niños- Rapido, solo para oidos de mi madre

…_es lo mejor, mis pequeños han pasado por mucho, no quiero verlos rodeados de malas influencias, ahora vamos por el helado…_

-Vamos por un el helado amor?-

-Siiii!!!!- Estuvo 20 minutos en la heladeria hasta que eligio un helado con varios sabores y chispas de chocolate, para después de comer unas 15 cucharadas no quisiera mas y eso que estuvimos mas de dos horas sentados mientras ella jugaba en las hamacas y cada tanto comia algo de helado, en la mente de mi madre solo escuchaba

…_Estos niños de ahora!....._


	7. Chapter 7

**Gente lamento haber tardado tanto, han pasado muchas cosas, algunas personas importantes y a las que me hubiera gustado conocer mejor ya no están entre nosotros brillan desde el cielo y nos cuidan desde el mas allá. **

**Comencé la facultad, con un horario de muerte, agradezco tener mi auto en el que descanso cuando tengo algún intermedio, en serio mi horario es horrible! Bueno espero que el cap sea de su agrado, les agradezco sus comentarios. Pronto estaré actualizando, tengo los demás capítulos, pero aun no se como conectarlos con esta parte de la historia. En fin nos vemos!**

**Capitulo 7.**

**Al estar mas de 20 minutos eligiendo cual helado queria nos sentamos cerca de los juegos, Bella comia un bocado cada tanto**

**-Mami puedo ir al tobogán?.-**

**-Si mi amor, con cuidado.- Salio disparada hasta un tobogán de color amarillo que da muchas vueltas y termina en una pileta llena de pelotas de distintos colores. Se bajaba y volvia a subir, Edward esta parado al lado y yo del otro por cualquier cosa. Cada vez que se lanzaba grita**

**-Wiiiii!!!!!!! Que divertido!- Al cabo de un rato tuvo una nueva idea- Mami subi conmigo!- Sentada en mi falda, nos tiramos juntas, luego le toco a Edward.-No tengas miedo Eward!.-**

**-No tengo miedo pequeña.- **

**-Bueno mis amores, tenemos que ir a buscar a Emy!- Bella se solto de mi hijo y comenzo a correr hasta el auto.- Amor no corras- Se detuvo y nos agarro la mano a ambos tirando de nosotros**

**-Vamos vamos a buscar a Emy!!!-**

**-Bueno bueno, ya vamos.- Después de sentarla en su silla, Edward manejo hasta la escuela de Emy, al llegar vimos el auto de Rosalie, me baje y hable con ella, Bella no aguantaba y queria que la bajaran y cuando Edward lo hizo salio corriendo por donde salian los niños de la escuela**

**-Bella Bella espera!- En un instante con tantos niños la perdi de vista, siendo tan pequeñita se perdia entre los demas. Edward corrio entre los demas gritando su nombre**

**-BELLA! BELLA!.- Rosalie entro al escuela detrás de Edward, yo me quede afuera esperando a Emy. A los pocos minutos vino corriendo muy contento.**

**-Hola mama! Y Bella? Vino con ustedes?-**

**-Hola mi amor, Bella esta adentro de la escuela fue a buscarte. Edward y Rosse la fueron a buscar.- Emy se puso palido y su corazon latia rapidamente de golpe**

**-Se perdio?-**

**-Amor no te preocupes, esta dentro de la escuela, te aseguro que ya esta con tus hermanos.-**

**-Esta solita, la voy a buscar!-**

**-Amor espera!- Sin escuchar salio hasta la entrada de nuevo, esta vez lo segui y antes de que dieramos mas pasos, venia Bella en brazos de Edward. Cuando vio a Emy se bajo rapido**

**-Emyyyy!!!!!!-**

**-Enana! Te extrañe!!!!-**

**-Yo tambien!!!-**

**-Enana que te dije de salir corriendo?-**

**-Yo te Queria buscar a vos!-**

**-Bueno, pero sin soltar la mano de mama o de papa o de algun mayor que conoscas estamos?-**

**-Bueno Emy!, Emy Emy! Fuimos a tomar un helado!-**

**-Y de que sabor comiste?-**

**-Chocolate!!!-**

**-jeje ya me imaginaba- **

**-Mami perdon por salir corriendo y procuparte (preocuparte)-**

**-Te perdono, pero nunca mas si?-**

**-Si mami-**

**-Bueno me muero de hambre! Mami podemos hacer algo de comer cuando lleguemos a casa?-**

**-Que quieren comer?-**

**-Arroz!- dijo Bella**

**-Capelettis!- dijo Emmet**

**-Umm me parece que voy a tener que cocinar doble!-**

**-No no, yo quiero arroz- Emmet siempre buscaba no complicar las cosas, en eso intervino Rosse**

**-La verdad es que me muero de ganas de comer capelettis, Emy me ayudas a cocinar?-**

**-Si! Te ayudo, aprendi a hacer una salsa riquisima.-**

**-Yo te ayudo a hacer el arroz mami!-**

**-Bueno entonces vamos a casa para comenzar a cocinar, pero antes tenemos que pasar por el mini super a comprar los ingredientes.- Emy, Rosse en el convertible y los demas en el volvo. Llegamos a los pocos minutos**

**-Bella, no te sueltes de la mano de ninguno de nosotros, ni hables con extraños ni toque nada-**

**-Sip!-**

**-No se como hace, pero cada vez que venimos a comprar se las arregla para perderse.- Bella me miraba sonriente, tan traviesa tenia que salir. Edward tomo un carrito y la sento dentro, por momentos la llevaba despacio y después mas rapido haciendo ruido como si fuera un auto, ella sonreia a lo grande.**

**-Mas rapido! Mas rapido!- dijo Bella**

**-Brum brum Bella corriendo a mil kilómetros por hora y gana!!!-**

**-Siiiii!!!! Jejeje!-Mientras corrian Edward ponia en el carrito todo tipo de cosas que le podian gustar a la pequeña. **

**-Hijo, quiero que coma sano.-**

**-Ok, esto solo y nada mas.- Mientras Edward le hablaba a la pequeña el porque no debe comer tanto dulce y le hace muchas cosquillas observo a Emy con Rosse que le platica de las mejores marcas de pastas hechas que ahí y la forma de combinarlas con salsas de distintos tipos, no se porque pero presiento que esta unión recién acaba de empezar.**

**Emmet pov**

**Rosse cada día me cae mucho mejor, le quiero mucho, es muy cariñosa y no se porque, pero me hace sentir bien. De todos mis nuevos hermanos ella es a la que mas quiero, después se me pone difícil esta Edward, Alice y Jazz cuesta elegir quien esta primero que quien. Umm, bueno tengo tiempo para elegir o tal vez no elija jeje! **

**Mi hermanita y Edward se llevan muy bien, no me pone celoso, se que la quiere mucho, como la hermanita que no tiene. Además quien no puede querer a Bella!**

**Cuando mama pago la cuenta, me imagine como seria si yo pudiese pagar la cuenta e invitar a todos a cenar o darles el mejor regalo del mundo entero solo que tendre que esperar unos años y cuando trabaje les regalo todo lo que quieran. Ah no les conte de mi dia en la escuela!**

**-Mama a que no sabes?-**

**-Que mi amor?-**

**-Hice mi primer amigo!!!- **

**-Que lindo y como se llama?-**

**-Se llama Sam Repp-**

**-Como Marthin!- dijo Bella**

**-Marthin? Que Marthin?-**

**-Mi nuevo amigo!- Bueno ahora si estoy celoso! **

**-Donde lo conociste?-**

**-En el parque, se llama Sam Repp, como tu amigo!-**

**-Ahh, un día me lo tienes que presentar- Si ese tal Marthin quiere ser amigo de mi hermanita primero tengo que saber si es un buen niño, aunque pensándolo bien solo tiene 4 años, no hay niños malos de esa edad. **

**En casa mama fue quien preparo la comida, dije que ya no tendría que preocuparme en cocinar. Asi que para hacer tiempo hasta que la comida este lista corri escaleras arriba y busque mi patineta, mi hermanita cuando me vio quizo jugar**

**-Emy Emy vamos al patio?- **

**-Bueno- y salimos corriendo hasta el patio, llegue primero porque soy mas grande, en una parte donde hay un caminito, ella se sento en la patineta y yo la empuje, pero me resbale y cai de rodillas en eso senti que mi hermana lloraba asi que no me importaron mis rodillas**

**-Bells que pasa?- Me mostro su codo**

**-Me gopie-**

**-No llores, no es nada, solo un rasponcito.-**

**-Pero guele.- Dejo de llorar y miro mis rodillas- Te gopiaste Emy! Te guele mucho?-**

**-Casi nada-**

**-Te sale sangre! Tenemos que decirle a mama!- Salio corriendo hasta la casa, llamándola- Mamaaa! Maaamaaa!-**

**Esme pov**

**Los niños salieron a jugar al patio frente a la casa, solo serian cuestion de minutos la comida no tardaria en estar lista. Aun asi, Edward salio a vigilarlos sin que lo vieran. Comence a escuchar a mi niña llamarme, Sali rapidamente a ver que sucedia…sangre sangre de mi pequeña…deje de respirar **

**-Mamaaa Emy se gopio.- Dios mi niño! Emy venia detrás de Bella con las rodillas sangrando**

**-Mama me cai, pero casi no me duele.- Hice entrar a mis niños agradeciendo que Jasper y Alice estaban de compras, llame por telefono a mi esposo quien llego al poco tiempo, aunque su sangre es apetitosa puedo mantener el control absoluto.**

**Sentados los niños en el sillon y Carlislei con maletin en mano se agacho para curar las rodillas de Emy. **

**-Haber pequeño, son pequeños cortes, nada grave. Vas a sentir un poquito de ardor- Emy aguanto todo como todo un hombrecito.- Una curita por aquí, otra por acá y listo!- Ahora era el turno de Bella quien abrazaba a un almohadón- Mi bebe me dejas ver tu bracito?-**

**-Me va a doler?-**

**-No va a doler, papa te promete. Me dejas ver?-**

**-Beno.- Gracias a Dios solo era un pequeñísimo raspón,**

**-No es nada, te pongo esta cremita y se pasa. Ahora como se golpearon los dos?- Ambos bajaron la mirada- No estaban usando ni el casco ni las rodilleras verdad?- Asintieron aun con la mirada baja. Carlislei con un suspiro, tomo el mentón de Emmet**

**-Perdón papa, fue mi culpa, no debí jugar con la patineta de ese modo.-**

**-Yo tambem tene la culpa papi!- Los ojos dorados de mi esposo parecieron temblar cuando escucho con esa vocecita angelical que despiertan tantas emociones y solo es posible a través de un corazón puro como lo es el de nuestra niña.-Tas nojado?-**

**-No mi amor, no podría enojarme con ustedes- Acariciando el pómulo de Bella y sonriéndole a ambos- Me tienen que prometer, que la próxima vez van a usar sus cascos y rodilleras, me lo prometen?-**

**-Si papa, te prometo ser mas responsable y no jugar mas sin ponernos todo.-**

**-Lo se mi pequeño.-**

**-Yo tambem papi.-**

**-Confió en ti bebe.-**

**-Mama, ya esta la comida? Es que tengo hambre…-**

**-LA COMIDA!!!- Salí corriendo hasta la cocina, por suerte ya había sacado la comida del fuego, aunque la salsa estaba toda volcada por todo el calentador. Busque cuatro platos y serví una pequeña porción para Carlislei y para mi, los niños un tanto mas. Mis otros hijos corrían la suerte de no tener que comer…un momento! Donde están Rosse y Edward?. Los niños y mi esposo ya estaban sentados en el comedor, con un murmullo le hable a Carlislei**

**-Amor, sabes donde están Rosse y Emmet?-**

**-Cuando estaba cerca de la casa, ellos ya no estaban.-**

**-Es raro, cuando llegamos estaban en la casa.-**

**Emmet comía a una gran velocidad para ser humano, Bella en cambio intentaba enrollar el tenedor como lo hacíamos nosotros y Carlislei procedió a enseñarle.**

**-Asientas el tenedor, lo pones de costado y lo giras, y te lo llevas a la boca.-Después de un buen rato logro hacer uso del tenedor con éxito.**

**-Mami on ta Eward?-**

**-Salio con Rosse a comprar.-**

**-Oh! No me esperaron!-**

**-Emy salieron antes de que cierren los negocios y ustedes tenian que comer.-**

**-Ok mama. La próxima tu crees que me llevaran?-**

**-Si mi amor, ahora que quieren hacer?-**

**-vamos a ver tele en la cama de mama! Ehh…mama podemos?-**

**-Claro mis amores vayan.-**

**-Vienen con nosotros?-**

**-Ayudo a mama con las cosas de la cocina y subimos.-**

**-No tarden! Vamos Bells!- Salieron corriendo.**

**-Chicos no corran en las escaleras.-**

**-Si mama!- Sentimos los pasos cuidadosos al subir las escaleras y luego pasos rápidos hasta nuestra habitación.**

**-Tienen un lcd en su habitación, que tiene de especial el nuestro?-**

**-Según Emy, nuestra habitación es mas linda y la cama mas cómoda para ver tele.- mi esposo movió su cabeza sonriendo.- Amor me preocupan Rosse y Edward, volvieron conmigo de la escuela, ellos casi no salen sin avisarme.-**

**-Voy a llamarles.- Tomo su teléfono, al momento lo escuche sonar.-no atienden. Ahora que no están ni Alice ni Jasper, no saldré a buscarlos temo dejarte sola con los niños. Apenas lleguen saldré a buscarlos, tranquila amor ellos saben cuidarse muy bien-**

**-Tienes razón- Levantamos rápido las cosas de la mesa, los lavamos y acomodamos la cocina. Tomados de la mano, subimos a la habitación para acostarnos al lado de mis pequeños que veían entretenidos "Salven a Willie". Algo en mi interior no me dejaba estar tranquila, necesitaba saber de mis otros dos hijos., algo me decía que me necesitaban.**


End file.
